


Joss

by MavenAlysse



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen, divine meddling, setting the record straight, this is what happens when people fall down on their job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The series finale made no sense, so...  here's my take on WHY Peter took the brands the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joss

Joss 

by: Maven Alysse

 

A/N: Episodes mentioned: Set during Requiem and mentions First Temple

Warnings: none - no cursing, no hurt/comfort, not anything... You'll see.

 

Synopsis: This is my explaination of why it seemed Peter was rushed into taking the brands.

**Joss**

**By: MavenAlysse**

Joss, the Chinese god of Things As They Ought To Be, looked down upon the Earth with some concern. He'd been a bit lax in his duties of late and had been informed that he could either get back to work or he could cease to exist. Rather enjoying the sensations of his life thus far, he decided to see what he could do.

Joss walked over to the podium where he kept the Book of Things as They Ought to Be and ran his hands lovingly over the cover. It was much thicker than he remembered it being.   #~ Where to begin? ~#  He closed his eyes, opened the book at random, stabbed a finger onto the page, then opened his eyes to the name.  #~ Peter Caine. ~#

 

He turned to the appropriate entry.   #~ Let's see what your life has been like. Humn... ~#

 

Joss read Peter Caine's life story from birth, the loss of his mother, the destruction of the temple, the hell of the orphanage, being fostered by the Blaisdells, becoming a detective, finding his father again, to the current adventure.

 

#~ Okay. Now what should you're life ought to have been like? ~#   He turned the page and his eyebrows rose to meet his scalp.   #~ Humn, seems Detective Peter Caine should have grown to be a moderately well-adjusted young man. He would have followed in his father's footsteps, first as a teacher and protector, then as a Shaolin priest.~#   He examined the book.  ~#In fact, he'd have been a priest for over a year if his life had proceeded as it ought to have. #~

 

He researched Peter Caine's life, making as many correlations as he could between what ought to have been and what was.   ~# He has already become a fierce protector. His teaching ability had been set and established when he returned to the beginning. All that needs to be done is becoming a priest. #~

 

Joss looked down at what was currently going on. He made a few changes in the circumstances and perceptions on Earth - ensuring that Peter Caine would have need to take the brands, using the detective's deeply ingrained desire to protect to make it unthinkable not to. He then leaned back with a wearied shrug.   ~# Now he'll be Shaolin. The rest - mainly how he would deal with his new change in career choice - would have to be dealt with later.  ~~#

 

Joss closed the book with a snap, then again randomly selected a name from the Book of Things as They Ought to Be.  #~ All right, Xia, daughter of Tan. Let's see what you've been up to and how you ought to have been. ~#

 

 

The End.

 

"All learning begins with these two phrases: I don't know. Let's find out!"

                                                         

 


End file.
